Enterprises may have conference rooms for use by its employees and may implement a system to facilitate reserving the conference rooms. Conventional reservation system often do not permit an employee to efficiently search for conference rooms and/or identify available conference rooms that can be reserved. The inability to effectively search for and identify available conference rooms may be manageable for small enterprises. However, for larger enterprises that have a large number of conference rooms that can be distributed across many buildings, an ineffective technique for discovering available conference rooms can lead to underutilization of some conference rooms and an over utilization of other conference rooms. Furthermore, the inability to effectively search for and identify available conference rooms can be a burden on the employees of the enterprise and can result in a time consuming process.
Additionally, conventional reservation systems often do not provide sufficient information about a conference room for an employee to make an informed decision as to whether the employee should reserve the conference room. As an example, the employee may not know the exact location of the conference, what equipment is in the conference room, and what the state of the equipment is in the conference room. If an employee wishes to reserve a conference room with a projector, for example, the employee information about which conference rooms have a projector and/or whether the projector in the conference room is operational may not be readily available to the employee.
Therefore, there is a need for a more robust and effective approach to search for and identify enterprise resources that can be reserved for use by its employees.